User blog:Revenger101/Couples on Revenge....
Hello Revengers, This is about the couples on Revenge and my thoughts about them Tumblr lxemeh6NCC1qkmebxo1 250.gif EMILY-DANIEL.jpg tumblr_mbdy0bza7g1qbz7q1o1_500.png r--2648744100379525609.jpg g-137172048578001367.jpg Ceremony.jpg , who could be a couple and who are the best and worse on Revenge... Emily and Nolan- Well I am sold that they could make the perfect couple. Nolan already knows about Emily's plans for Revenge and he has remained loyal through-out everything. They already have the best sibling bond but they could be so much better as a couple. Nolan does everything in his power to help and protect Emily and she doesthe same thing. Since the very first episode, I saw something there. They have the most interesting scenes, they work well together, they're good scheming partners. That's enough to make me like them. It's so fun to watch their interactions, they could keep me entertained for a whole episode. But that's not all there is. I think Nolan's the best choice for Emily because he's the one who's supported her through everything. He's the one who showed her the truth, helped with her revenge, stood by her through everything, even when he didn't agree with her. She betrayed him and he still forgave her and kept helping her. And with that, she learned that she could really trust him the way he trusted her and even started considering him a friend. He knows all the bad things she did and he still accepts her the way she is. I think they would make the best couple on Revenge Emily and Aiden- Emily and Aiden go way back, from their training days under Satoshi Takeda. They had an intimate relationship which ended after Aiden left her for his mission, but years later, the two reunite. Emily Thorne is initially reluctant to trust him again, but eventually gives in and begins dating him in again. I think they once had a great relationship but I don't think so much of it now. Emily and Daniel- Now this couple come in as my second favourite. Emily fits with Daniel Grayson so well. It is clear that there were complications during season one but they have come together, stronger then ever, in season two as it is clear that they both have strong feelings for each other. So far, Emily is only with Daniel for revenge but could the relationship be more when season three comes out? Emily and Jack- Now their relationship is something I am not too big on, Jack seems a bit too clingy for my liking. Jack did have feelings for Emily until "Amanda" came along and stirred up his heart which I thought was a great plot line. I liked "Amanda" and Jake's relationship more as they both seemed just a great couple. Most people like Emily and Jack relatinship but I am rooting for Emily and Nolan. Charlotte and Declan- This couple has stolen my heart, they were such a sweet and caring couple but now with Declan Porter dead, what will happen with the baby and Charlotte??? Up til season one, Revenge’s favorite high-school couple have been consumed with fighting against the class differences that seek to tear them apart but things got more steamy during season two. Declan and Charlotte’s relationship seemmed the only one in the Hamptons that is not based on lies. Let’s break it down, shall we? Emily and Daniel - engaged, broken up, and Emily deceived Daniel every time it would suit her; Jack and Amanda - engaged but Amanda was lying about her true identity; Victoria and Conrad - need I say more? The finale of season 2 of “Revenge,” Charlotte was coming to terms with being a pregnant teenager and had told only a few people, including boyfriend Declan Porter. Then Declan died from injuries he received in an explosion at Grayson Global – an explosion Charlotte’s own father arranged. When the episode ended, Charlotte had not yet learned that Declan had died. Will she decide to keep Declan’s baby? Charlotte has had issues in the past both with depression and with drugs. The loss of Declan could send her spiraling emotionally out of control. Charlotte will probably opt to continue with the pregnancy in order to continue Declan's dynasty. Victoria and Conrad- Now we come to the final couple, Victoria and Conrad Grayson. I hate this couple in plain and brutal honesty. Victoria stays by Conrad's side even when she is forced so I have to admire her detirmination but if I was Victoria I would have left a while ago and found myself someone decent. Over the years, Conrad and Victoria have used their children as pawns in their marriage; playing them off against one and other. However, their love for their children is strong, and they are willing to do whatever it takes to protect them - regardless of the cost or who they have to hurt to do so. They are considered the worst couple for me but who knows? Things may look up for them in season three. Well that is it for now Revengers, I should have another blog up sometime soon, I hope you enjoyed this. Who is your favourite couple on Revenge? Leave a comment below :) Thanks for reading, -Revenger101 Category:Blog posts